Paint
by alwyz-member-me
Summary: Kamui ends up having mostly purple paint on him. FuumaxKamui.


_**Title:**_ Paint

_**Author: **_alwyzmemberme/LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro

_**Fandom:**_ X/1999

_**Pairing: **_Fuuma/Kamui

_**Genre: **_Humor/Romance... I couldn't write a crack fic... Logic needs to play in my mind. Actually, the story is slight humor because I seriously can't even write a humor fic too... I can only do romance stuff... fluff maybe?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own X/1999... it's owned by the evil geniuses, CLAMP.

_**Summary: **_Kamui ends up having mostly purple paint on him. 

_**Authoress Notes: **_Um... AU-ish since obviously, Fuuma wasn't in the same class as Kamui; takes place before any other destruction happens. Also a bit non-logical since I don't see any reason as to why Kamui would be willing to work with Fuuma in the first place. 

_**Rating: **_T, it's horrible for little kids to see this kind of bad humor. I sort of made the last scene a bit inappropriate, but nothing past T because I wouldn't be able to write it... I would blush 'till there's no more blood in me.

_**Point of View: **_3rd Person...

----

It was a nice sunny day in... screw it. The day was actually horrible for one person. Two people really, but we'll work on one of them for now. Shirou Kamui, covered in purple paint with some red paint, walks into the Imonoyama mansion cursing under his breath about crazy twin stars and projects. Sorata looks up from his cooking and stares at Kamui, who is covered in paint. Kamui doesn't say anything else and walks to his room. Sorata continues looking at Kamui walk to his room, but doesn't notice his food starting to burn. 

"Sorata-san, I think the food's starting to burn," Yuzuriha comments while staring at Kamui also. Sorata looks back down on the food and makes sure what he was making wasn't burning. "I think Kamui-chan had a bad day today... Fuuma-san probably didn't help either. Considering he _IS_ _/Kamui/_,but that's besides the point. It might be the project they have to work together on. Who would have known the teachers would be evil enough to pair up enemies together."

"I think it's more of bad luck on Kamui's end. Fuuma's probably rejoicing that he can play with Kamui more," Sorata flips the eggs he was making while commenting. 

"Mm, probably. Sorata-san, the food smells great!" 

---

Kamui walks to his room while thinking of how many ways of killing Fuuma is possible. He goes and takes a shower and thinks back to the incident. 

---

Fuuma smirks at Kamui and watches him like a bird getting ready to swoop up its prey or it could be leering, but Kamui still shudders because both is equally scary. He continues to look for more supplies at the art store. He grabs a bottle of purple paint and puts it into his basket and continues walking down the aisle looking for more colors they might need for their project. He grabs a couple of other bottles and gets some paint brushes and poster board. 

Kamui doesn't understand why Fuuma doesn't do this, but he supposes that it's better for him to get it than Fuuma because he would kill the employees because they don't have the right color or the right material. Fuuma watching him like prey is a bit better, in a sense. 

Kamui doesn't understand how he is in the same class as Fuuma and how he got paired up with him. In reality, he has most of his classes with Fuuma too, and he doesn't really know how that happened, and why Fuuma was at CLAMP Academy was a good question too. How he was entered is also in question, but Kamui decides to drop that. 

Their project, was to create their own country and show where it is and it's features. Of all people he was paired up with, the teacher pairs him up with Fuuma, and ironic how the 7 Angels are trying to destroy humanity, but now they're making a new country of their own, but it's not like the teachers know about the fate of humanity lying in their hands. 

Kamui takes the items and waits in line while Fuuma quietly follows and is still watching Kamui with the predator eyes. Kamui glares at Fuuma for not doing anything and Fuuma laughs at Kamui's pain of waiting in line. Kamui finally gets to the register and pays for the items.

They end up going back to a classroom and started painting their project. They had the facts down and everything else, only the art part was left. Fuuma, thought the purple paint looked nice and started playing around with it and squirted some out to mix it with other colors. "Fuuma, are you even listening to me? Stop playing with that paint. We need to figure out how to draw this country and, hey what are you doing with that bottle? I'm not a palette, hey!" Splat, Fuuma squirts the bottle at Kamui instead. 

"Didn't I tell you, my name is _/Kamui/_ and I think you'd make a beautiful poster, why don't you become the country instead, Kamui."

"Fuuma, what do you think you're doing? This project's worth half our grade, and all you can do is squirt paint at me? Don't you care about this project at..." and splat again, Fuuma squirts more purple paint at Kamui. 

"Fuuma..." Kamui's anger building up, he did the next sensible thing in his mind. Or at least what seemed sensible, he grabbed the red paint bottle and squirted that at Fuuma. The two ended up squirting paint over the other for the next fifteen minutes. It seemed like it was the old times, when they were little kids. Kamui realizes they were out of paint and collapses on the floor, he hadn't laughed so much since many years ago. "Fuuma, I think we should go... mmph."

"I told you, my name's _/Kamui/_, but Kamui, you're pretty with purple and red paint on you, I don't care about the project, so what about I take you back to my place and get you _cleaned_ up." 

Kamui still being speechless sits there with a blank stare. He doesn't realize he was being dragged until he noticed he was out of the building and near the trees of CLAMP campus. He noticed Fuuma holding their project and their stuff, he was wondering how he was pulled without noticing for such a long time. Kamui immediately pulled his hand away from Fuuma's and Fuuma stopped and turned around. 

"I see you've woken up from your speechless state. Now that you're awake, how's about we get you cleaned up." 

"I... I..." Kamui still baffled at the situation didn't know what to do. He immediately snapped out of it when he realized the position he was in and grabbed his bag from Fuuma's hands and ran back to the Imonoyama mansion.

---

Kamui gets out of the shower and is still annoyed that Fuuma stole his first kiss and there was no way to get it back. He didn't even get to enjoy the kiss, because it ended too soon, but he was not going to admit that to anyone. He went back to his room and started drying his hair when he felt someone wrapped their arms around him. 

"Now that you've cleaned up, let's continue where we left off," His mysterious attacker whispered in his ear and started nibbling on it. Kamui couldn't help but shudder from the contact. Fuuma turned him around and kissed him right on the lips. The rest of Seals didn't see Kamui for another couple of hours. They ended up finding ear plugs and regretted inviting the Dragon of Earth in. 

------

Oh man... I almost couldn't finish writing it... Just the thought of the ending really baffled me. I've never done anything CLOSE to it... Oh man... I can't write angst, but I wanted to write a X/1999 fic. I also don't know as to why the Seals even invited Fuuma in, but that's the part of the non-logical side of my brain. I only finished this fanfiction because I couldn't study for any of my finals coming up. Have fun reading. D


End file.
